


Farewell

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

Mis pies estaban sumergidos en el agua, las olas impactaban contra la parte inferior de mis piernas. Estas se rompían, y regresaban con más fuerza para tener el mismo destino. Sonreí, triste, cuando fui consciente de este pensamiento. Buscaban alcanzar algo que no iba a cumplirse y que estarían repitiendo una y otra vez. Miré al frente, maravillándome con aquella inmensa masa de agua salada que alcanzaba más allá de los confines del horizonte.

Cuando tu voz llamando mi nombre rompió el momento, me giré despacio, como si intentase retrasarlo tanto como pudiese. Y aquí estabas, Steven, en pueblo Azulila una vez más. Me mirabas serio, en silencio, esperando una explicación. Me mordí la cara interior de la mejilla, obligándome a no llorar. Era yo quién se había buscado esto, aún sabiendo todo lo que implicaba.

"Mientras te esperaba, Steven, le he prestado atención a las olas. ¿Y sabes? Me ha recordado a nosotros. Siempre repitiendo el mismo proceso para acabar igual. Las olas, rotas en la costa. Nosotros, persiguiéndonos el uno al otro."

Alcé la cabeza y mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Pude ver todas las preguntas que le atormentaban, pero que eran demasiadas para ser formuladas.

"¿Por qué, May?" preguntó, con la voz pendiente de un hilo.

Me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y miré de nuevo al horizonte antes de responder.

"¿Por qué te marchaste, May?" volvió a preguntar, ahora más serio. Me giré para mirarle y sonreí, triste.

"Porque mi propio corazón me pedía hacerlo, Steven. Por el amor propio que me tengo, me marché. Me hiciste escuchar el mar, aquí mismo, cuando nos conocimos. Me diste un motivo para continuar este viaje, para hacerme más fuerte, para quererte como a nadie. Pero por el camino, algo dentro de mí se fragmentó. Mi corazón me despertaba llorando por las noches, y le rogué que me dijese como podía ayudarlo" me reí, sabiendo que parecía una loca diciendo esto. "Pero me pidió escuchar el mar."

Me miró, incrédulo, y rompió a reír. "¡Estamos rodeados de mar, maldita sea! ¡Hoenn está rodeado de mar, lo mires por donde lo mires!" gritó.

Negué con la cabeza en silencio.

"No era esto lo que mi corazón ansiaba escuchar, Steven. Por eso salí al mundo exterior, para buscar consuelo para el corazón de una niña tonta. Y lo encontré, por eso estoy aquí hoy. Por eso te he llamado."

Me acerqué a él poco a poco, casi con miedo, como si después de tanto tiempo no tuviese derecho a tocarle. Cuando estaba delante de él, me detuve. "Tú eres el mar, Steven Stone, el mar que mi corazón imploraba escuchar. Tú eres todo lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, ¿te lo puedes creer? A veces tienes que irte muy muy muy lejos, abandonándolo todo, para saber si te import-"

De pronto, los fuertes brazos de Steven rodeando mi cuerpo hicieron que mi voz se quebrase. Primero fue una lágrima, luego otra; y casi sin darme cuenta, había perdido el control. Escondí la cara en el pecho de Steven y grité, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi cara sin ningún control. Steven temblaba, y poco después, lo escuché sollozar.

"Te dije que volveríamos a vernos, Steven. Porque siempre voy a encontrar la forma de regresar a ti, cueste lo que cueste."

Dentro de mí, mi corazón estaba henchido de alegría. Sabía que, por fin, iba a poder dormir por las noches.


End file.
